RID2: Realm of Darkness Part 1
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 24 Aidia tries one last time to bring Magnus back, and Scourge begins planning for the future...


**RID2: Realm of Darkness Part 1**  
Episode 24  
  
Hot Shot stared quietly at the wall, contemplating the position fate had given him- and the position he was unwillingly in.  
For the first time in what seemed like eons, war again had found itself at the his door. Silently he cursed himself. It had all seemed so lax, so easy before. The occasional fight without he bumbling Predicon ninnies, that's all it had been. Fighting had begun to seem like harmless fun. The Predicons charged, were beaten, and retreated, and nobody was off for the worse. When the Decepticons, and then Fortress Maximus, things had gotten dark, but they had come through unscathed.   
When Galvatron returned, it was just back to the game. Nothing important. Cryotek. Sure, he was tough, but nothing they couldn't handle. But then things had slowly become worse and worse.  
Optimus had gone first. Hot Shot only now was realizing what must have been on his spark. He had known things like this were going to happen, somehow, he had known. He had gone from competent Autobot Commander in Chief to a silent, brooding, almost ineffective leader.  
Then Magnus. Hot Shot had never liked him in the first place, but Magnus- he was acting more Predicon then the Predicons.  
Then Rodimus. An old friend, turned evil. Hot Shot remembered when he was once a mighty, nobel warrior, fighting alongside his fellow Autobots to life or death. What had happened?  
Then the council had turned on Prime. Who could have seen that coming? Why? What was the reasoning? The entire Universe had gone crazy.  
And it had all climaxed in this. A death in Autobot ranks. Hot Shot could not remember the last time he had felt the pain in his spark before. He had seen it before, but things were different then. You had to fight to survive then. You had eat or be eaten. But those times were long over. Things like this shouldn't happen anymore.  
Things like this should have never happened in the first place.  
Where now was the Autobot Pride and glory? Where was their boldness and bravery? Where was their spirit and good nature? All had died with Heavy Loads spark.  
Poor Koji. He had showed at HQ the very next day, and didn't realize what everyone was so upset about. When Aidia finally told him- Hot Shot would never forget the look on the poor boys face. The picture of innocence shattered by the grim reality of a war that should have been over.  
And Hot Shot grieved. He was no commander. He knew that. He was no military genius, no inspiration messenger, no forseer of the future. He was just one solider in command of five more. And the group had tripled- but still one short.  
That fate or Matrix had put him in this position was unbearable. He wanted to be back in his own happy little command, with his own group of elites, laughing and jeering, having good times without the boys'.  
Prime had been right. Years ago, when Prime had first taken command of the Autobots, he had said privately to Hot Shot, Command is hell. Damn, but he was right.  
Hot Shot glanced up as Elita entered the room. You doing ok? She asked, taking a seat in a free chair.  
As well as I can under the circumstances. Hot Shot answered softly.  
Silence.  
How is he? hot Shot asked.  
Both knew the he' he was referring to.  
He'll be all right. But he won't be the same. Elita answered quietly. When he realized what had happened, he- he kinda went into shock. He won't speak to anybody anymore.  
Poor kid. Hot Shot said quietly. I can just imagine what's going through his head. He'll never be able to live this down.  
Elita sighed heavily, raggedly. I tried contacting Cybertron. Just like you asked.  
Good. And?  
The Earth's on the wrong side of the sun.  
Hot Shot groaned. How long will we have to wait?  
Elita shook her head. I don't know. I hope you don't mind, I ordered Crosswise on the problem.  
Hot Shot dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Anything to get Prime back here.  
Elita nodded.  
More silence.  
Hot Shot spoke again Command really is hell.  
Wedge found that out all to well... Elita answered softly, her eyes staring unseeingly at the wall.  
  
That was completely unnecessary and uncalled for! Ultra Magnus yelled.  
We needed to make an example, to show that we were serious. Rodimus Major answered sternly.  
You had no authority to kill him! Magnus roared.  
You want the Matrix don't you? We have to get across that we're serious!  
But that didn't mean we have to kill somebody!  
We tried everything else didn't we? You held Elita hostage, threatened, even attacked Prime and the Autobots! But what's the result? Nothing! Now they no we're serious, they'll become easier defeat.  
That's the stupidest thing I've ever head. You realize we've now committed a crime worthy of banishment from Cybertron?  
And that is different how? If we have the Matrix, it doesn't matter! We'll force our way back on to Cybertron ourselves!  
The two glared at each other for a long time., with no words exchanged between them.  
Finally Magnus spoke again. We will fight the Autobots. We will do it together, But we will not kill any more of them. Understand?  
Rodimus shrugged. Have it your way. I care not.  
I bet you don't. Magnus growled. Rodimus shot a look at him over his shoulder, then turned his back.  
  
A soft voice called into the darkness.   
There was no answer. Aidia crept in, switching on the light. Wedge was there, on his bunk, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in them.  
Just as he had been for nearly two days straight.  
Aidia stared at him sadly. Wedge was in a state of shock; his mental condition was much, much worse then his physical. He had confined himself to the small bunk in the med bay, where he had awoken. When he had learned of Heavy Loads death, he had lost it completely.  
Now this was all that was left of a once proud and kind Autobot. A shaking, trembling hunk that could barely move anymore.  
And Aidia could do nothing.   
She gently placed some energon at Wedges side so not to disturb him. He was getting low on energy. Surely he'd consume it. Wouldn't he?  
Aidia returned to her small desk, and pushed some of the clutter out of the way. Her head fell to her arms as she sighed.  
There were three being weighing heavily on her mind.  
Wedge, who sat in the same room as her, shaking and trembling. He would not let himself be approached, and would not accept anything. She had tried to help as best she knew, but could not.  
Heavy Load, who she had arrived too late to do anything for. Despite everything, it was not in her power to help him anymore. She had failed.  
And the ever present ghost of a robot she had tricked herself into believing existed. Ultra Magnus.  
Where had his Autobot pride and honor gone? Aidia felt his pain like a knife in her spark. She knew, she just knew, that he was alone and hurting.  
That he needed someone.  
That he needed her.  
Aidia realized she had been crying. She quickly dried her tears, and stood with new resolve.  
She looked at Wedge. She could not help him now. He would have to recover by himself.   
She could not help Heavy Load. He was gone, a part of the Matrix.  
But she could help Magnus. She thought she could. And she would.  
At any cost.  
  
It all seemed so surreal.   
Movar had reported everything to Scourge, and he was devastated.  
A force no larger then their own had challenged Landfill and won! No, they had even done something Cryotek, Galvatron, Terrorwing, or Scourge had never been able to accomplish.  
They had killed an Autobot.  
Again and again the thought echoed in his mind. They had killed an Autobot.  
How? They were incredibly powerful, and they had a damn lucky streak that never seemed to wear out.  
Until now.  
They had killed an Autobot.  
Scourge was angered. How dare they! They had done something Scourge had always imagined he'd have the first pleasure of doing. Six former Autobots- former Autobots! AUtobots were too weak to kill! Too nobel, even that fool Ultra Magnus...  
Ultra Magnus....  
And then the shocking revelation.   
Optimus Prime was not needed for Omega Prime. He and Elita had gotten the same result.  
But f that was true... could not others?  
Could not.... He do it also?  
The implications...  
It was all so surreal...  
  
Magnus stood alone.  
As he always had.  
Rodimus was making him more and more nervous by the minute. Despite his appreciation for his old friend sticking up for him, Magnus could not shake the feeling that he was acting in his own interests.  
Destroying another Autobot? That was treason. Magnus had been a reject, and rough with the Autobots, but he had never killed one.  
_Suddenly, he was transported to another time. Elita was inside him, trapped within the confines of Omega Prime. And in his grasp was Aidia, screaming and wriggling as his hands pushed into the delicate throat, choking the existence out of her...  
_ Magnus snapped back to reality. He didn't kill her- he hadn't meant to. Had he?  
And the very fact that the same femme was haunting his very existence, her presence an uncomfortable reminder of what he had done to her, and what she was trying to do to him.  
He subconsciously reached back to the message that he had sent him. he still had yet to watch it.  
He had no intention of watching it.  
Suddenly his head snapped up, his gun was in his hand. Over the horizon, someone was coming. A vehicle was charging toward them, it's wheels whirling as it closed in on the encampment.  
Ultra Magnus shouted a warning back toward his comrade rebels and turned back, his eyes focusing in on the intruder.  
And his spark skipped a pulse as he saw, with a sickening realization, the very Autobot he was fearing.  
  
Aidia stopped and transformed. Fear gnawed at her heart. When T-Ai had told the rest of the Autobots that she had located Magnus and Rodimus's hideout, Hot Shot decreed that they would not attack it, until a suitable plan could be formed.  
She also knew that by announcing her presence, she was putting any possible plan in danger.  
That's why she had warned T-Ai, warned her to tell the Autobots that they were laying a trap, so they would not come.  
And she also told T-Ai to tell the others not to come after her, no matter what happened.  
She knew full well that she was risking her life. She knew full well that Elita, Hot Shot, and Rail Racer would have full grounds to dismiss her from duty, if she came back. She knew full well that she was risking everything she had ever worked for, her life, her future, her friends. Everything.  
But to her, that risk was worth it, if she could bring Magnus back.  
As she strode forward bravely, or perhaps foolishly, she saw them assemble in front of her, their weapons drawn. She raised her hands in a gesture of peace, praying that they would not kill her on the spot.  
One of the four small ones glared at her menacingly, shouting threats and distractions, but on she strode, determined.  
Then he stepped forward.  
What do you want here, Autobot? He demanded angrily.   
I've only come to talk peace. Aidia replied, suddenly growing nervous. The thoughts of failure and doubt ran through her head. What was she doing here, this wouldn't work! This was foolish, moronic, and any other adjective that would describe stupidity. She was afraid, she wanted to run, but she found her legs believed in the her cause more then she did.  
You're here, talk. Magnus ordered.  
I- I- Aidias voice left her.  
Rodimus laughed. It seems she has nothing to say. Grab her men!  
Aidia's nerve dropped completely, she turned and ran, as four maniacs charged after her, laughing. She didn't get far. Joyride grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He hissed as his fist took her into darkness.  
  
Aidia stirred as her optics restored themselves. Her sight returned gradually, but she could see nothing. She groaned in pain as the aftereffects of the blow swarmed her head, and quickly tried o get a grip on her surroundings.  
That's when she felt the binding cuffs around her arms, pulled behind her back. Her feet, in a similar manner were also bound. She was lying on her side on a cold, dirt surface, completely bounded and barely able to move.  
As her audios began to restore themselves, she began to hear voices.  
The Autobots won't have any choice now but to meet our demands, Rodimus majors voices was saying. We have one of them, one of their gestalt members no less, and we've permanently removed another. They can't afford this loss.  
Not to mention, a medic. Another one of the crusaders added. they won't get far without her.  
Don't be too sure. Magnus cautioned. Aidia closed her eyes in silent despair at his voice as he continued on. She's not as valuable in that department. The Autobots did just fine without a medic their first trip to Earth.  
Aidia began to sob silently.  
But they'll still want her back. The second voice objected.  
Magnus confirmed.  
The question really is, do we just kill her, or actually keep her hostage? The third voice continued.  
Killing her would not be a wise idea Backstreet. Rodimus answered. This will throw all the Autobots on us faster then you could skip a circuit.  
Yeah, right! A fourth voice laughed, followed by two more wild laughs. We killed that fat yellow one, and they haven't done a slagging thing!  
Rodimus and Backstreet joined in the following laughter.  
She's still more valuable as a live hostage then a dead one. Magnus interrupted. We keep her alive.  
Rodimus confirmed.  
There was silence for a time, but then Backstreet's voice spoke again. What I really want to know, is why did she come here? She obviously wasn't planning to fight us. She said she wanted to talk, but what about?  
That has been bugging me as well. Rodimus added. Perhaps you know something Magnus.  
Silence.  
  
No idea at all. Magnus answered.  
Aidias quiet sobs continued in the darkness.  
  
SHE DID WHAT? Elita tried to grab T-Ai, her hands passing right through her holographic form.  
She wanted to talk to them! T-Ai cried, flying herself away from Elita's grasp. She ordered me not to tell! I couldn't help it!  
This can't be happening... Hot Shot moaned.  
Elita stood trembling, her eyes staring hatefully at T-Ai. How could you let her do this?  
I couldn't help it. T-Ai said weakly.  
This is the second time in as many days you've let an Autobot do something that put them in harms way! Elita yelled. How can you do this T-Ai?  
I can't refuse an order! T-Ai answered through holographic tears. I can't go against my programing, I had no choice!  
You did too have a choice! Elita roared. You let her-  
COOL DOWN ELITA! Rail Spikes voice echoed through the halls. Elitas hateful glare turned to him. Rail Spike toward over her, but slowly knelt down to her height and placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. T-Ai was only following her programing. She doesn't have free will like we do, let her be.  
That hurt T-Ai more then Elitas outrage. Crying softly, she dissipated herself.  
No one noticed as Rail Spike continued. We''ll do everything we can to rescue Aidia, I promise.  
But we don't have the resources to do it. Hot Shot spoke bitterly from behind his desk. We're down two gestalts, and has never had morale this low.  
I don't care. Elita choked out her words. I have to go and get her back!  
With what? Hot Shot demanded. You're femmes? They're too distraught as it is, and they'll be even more distraught once they hear what's happened. Railracer? Alone, he doesn't stand a chance against Road Crusader. My Spychangers? They're too busy filling up the double patrol we need! The Brothers? Skid-Z? Towline? Face it Elita, we can't rescue her, not because we don't want to, but because we're not physically able!  
Elita collapsed to her knees, crying bitterly.  
Rail Spike glanced at Hot Shot. That was not your best piece of work. He said quietly.  
Shut up. Hot Shot growled. Ever since Prime left, things have gone straight to the pit. Damnit, why me?  
You think you're upset, imagine how she feels. Rail Spike said quietly, pointing at Elita.  
T-Ai reappeared. There's a message for you on the com. She said with unusual dullness.  
Put it through... Hot Shot waved hs hand.  
Yes sir.  
Hot Shot was not the least bit surprised to see Magnus's face. What a surprise. He muttered. What do you want?  
It's not what we want. magnus sneered. But what you want back. The camera shifted to a small cave, and went inside to see the bound, gagged, and shaking form of Aidia. Elitas eyes came to the screen and were glues to it.  
You want her back, you bring Prime to us alone. Magnus announced, the camera returning to his face. Don't mount a rescue attempt, we'll kill her on the spot, that i promise you. Don't send the Spychangers either. We have equipment that can detect them, even when they're invisible.  
You know we can't bring Prime back. Hot Shot growled.  
Magnus shrugged. Then your friend will be a guest for awhile, won't she?  
The screen switched off.  
Hot Shot sighed. Deeper into the pit...  
  
What happened to your thou shalt not kill' philosophy? Rodimus asked, his eyes staring at Magnus.  
I have no intent to kill her. Magnus answered. But the Autobot know we're serious now. They won't try anything.  
But, say they do. What then?  
  
  
Please, say no. Aidia prayed quietly to herself as Magnus contemplated his answer. By everything good and whole, please so no...  
Not for her own safety, but so she could be confirmed that perhaps there was still good in him.  
His answer dashed that hope like a wave upon a rock.  
I'll keep my promise.  
Aidia wept silently, feeling the darkness around her consume her spark.  
  
This is not going to work. Mega-Octane growled.  
Scourge ignored him, as far away he stared at his destiny.  
I'm telling you, they'll attack us on sight. Mega-Octane continued.  
So much pain and conflict... Scourge said quietly.  
Mega-Octane stared at him. Are you listening to me?  
Not really. Scourge answered. It's too late to talk to them now, we'll wait till morning.  
Oh, like THAT'S gonna help. Mega-Octane muttered.  
  
Night fell. In Aidias small prison cave, it was pitch-black. Even enhanced night vision could not distinguish one object from another.  
It was cold. Her sensors suffered the risk of freezing, causing a shutdown.  
And she was completely alone.  
Outside she could hear exaggerated snores of the Crusaders, their systems filtering out anything collected throughout the day.  
Aidia trembled, afraid, alone, and thoroughly and completely humiliated. She had failed even to talk to Magnus, she had been to chicken to tell him everything she felt.  
And now it seemed she would pay for it with her life.  
Again her sobs broke through to the surface. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be free of this place- and be free of Magnus. But something, something deep inside her spark, told her she would never be free until he was saved.  
A noise behind her startled her. She turned to look, but because of her binds, could not. She felt a firm hand grip her, then pull her upright, and pushed her against the wall.  
She gasped in surprise, and her optics refocused- on the face of he one she loved.  
All right Aidia, this is going to be your one chance to talk. Magnus growled at her. So you better hurry up and talk.  
Aidia stared, her mouth hanging open, trying to form words, but she could not.  
Magnus demanded. What did you come here for?  
I- I thought I could talk to you... Aidia said weakly.  
Are you STILL trying to win me over? Magnus demanded.  
  
Are you?  
I- Yes...  
Magnus grabbed her roughly. Get this through your head Autobot! I never cared for you, and I never will. All I care about is the Matrix now, understand?  
But Magnus, you can't-  
I can do whatever I want, understand? Magnus cut her off. I don't have to live up to nobody, to nothing, and especially not to you!  
Aidia didn't answer.  
Do you understand?  
No answer.  
DO YOU?  
Aidias voice was hardly a whisper.   
he turned to leave.  
I understand how far you've gone.  
Magnus halted.   
I- I was blind before. I couldn't see it, I couldn't see the monster you've become.  
Shut up. Magnus growled.  
I thought I could save you! Aidia was tearing with anger as she yelled. I thought there was hope! But I was wrong. You're no longer the Autobot you were once. You've forsaken everything.  
Be quiet! Magnus roared.  
You're honor, you're glory, you're since of right and wrong, all gone! You've left the Autobots to become a Decepticon! you're no more worthy of the Matrix then- then Scourge!  
I SAID BE QUIET! Magnus fist smashed her head against the wall, and Aidia slumped to the ground.  
Magnus stared at her limp body hatefully, the tight emotions conflicting with his spark deep within his system.  
At his feet, Aidia began to shake with cries and sobs. Magnus turned his back on her and walked out.  
He stopped, and glanced back for a brief moment, then turned his back again.  
  
Dawn arrived.  
It is a good day for a battle. Rodimus said thoughtfully, staring out across the rising sun. It was a cloudless sky, dotted with sporadic cloud formations. the suns rays pierced through the sky like a laser blast. Their location was perfect. Perched atop a cliff, with sporadic trees for cover. no one could sneak up behind them from behind the massive mountain that loomed behind them, and no one could come to their base without being in clear view. Sporadic trees covered an otherwise clear space that was as yet free of blood. There was no natural sounds, all the animals had cleared the area. In the air, there was a spirit of nobility and combat.  
A perfect day for a battle.  
Overdrive yawned loudly. Rodimus glanced back. Joyride and Backstreet were discussing hit and run tactics. Getaway was still asleep, his ever incessant mad laughter still chortling through his sleep.  
And Magnus sat alone.  
He sat on the ground, cross-legged, one hand on his knee, propping up his head. His face was covered with a dark scowl, a look Rodimus had not seen in a long time.  
Rodimus frowned. Something was not right. Again he glanced backwards. Inside the small cave, he could still hear the Autobots sobs.  
Again his attention turned to the plains below him, and then his optics alighted on the vehicles causing a ruckus as they drove straight for their position.  
  
Stop and transform. Scourge ordered. The Decepticons obeyed. All of them looked a little nervous. Scourge was the only confident one in the group.  
Armorhide gripped his weapon nervously. Scourge glowered at him. Put that down. he ordered. Armorhide obeyed, albeit reluctantly.  
Mega-Octane held a white flag. Did I mention that this was a bad idea?  
About thirteen times now. Rollbar muttered.  
Movar snickered. Scourge hit him. This is no time for laughter. We can do this, and we will do this right. This is our last chance for survival, understand?  
Yes sir. They nodded.  
Scourge answered. Come on troops, lets move.  
I still think this is a bad idea. Mega-Octane said under his breath.  
That's fourteen times now. Rollbar answered. Mega-Octane hit him this time.  
  
Magnus held his weapon ready, as did the Crusaders. Rodimus frowned. Why would the Decepticons come here?  
Who cares. Magnus growled. Let them come.  
They have a white flag. Backstreet pointed.  
Magnus asked. We'll fire when-  
Hold it Magnus. Rodimus interrupted. I sense an opportunity coming.  
  
They stood now at odds, all a safe distance from the other. Scourge and Mega-Octane stepped forward, as did Magnus and Rodimus.  
Magnus demanded. I don't have all day.  
Nor do I. Scourge answered. So i shall be brief. I believe we should propose an alliance with each other.  
An alliance? Magnus asked with amusement. Haven't you done this before?  
Not under the same pretenses. Scourge answered. Hear me out. You are powerful, but you could not face the full wrath of either Cryotek or the Autobots or Galvatron alone. But with our combine might, everything would change. There could be nothing that could stand up to us!  
And why, pray tell, should we?  
Think about it Magnus! the Autobots, the Predicons, all would be at our feet should we ally! We have heavy destruction equipment, you have the raw strength and power. With our forces combined, there is nothing that could stop us!  
And what will you get out of it? Magnus asked.  
We want nothing. All we ask is that we are all treated as equals, and that I will be allowed to kill Galvatron.  
Rodimus tapped Magnus's shoulder. This is it, the opportunity we've been waiting for! Everything Scourge has said is true. With this alliance, victory will be assured!  
Magnus stared for a long time at Scourge. Deep in his spark, he knew this was wrong. He knew that this would sever all ties with the Autobots, and he would never be accepted again.  
There is something else. Scourge said quietly. A source of power unlike anything ever seen before.  
It is?  
You know of what I speak. There was a twinkle in Scourges eye.  
... Yes....  
Do it Magnus. Rodimus urged.  
Think of the power Magnus! Scourge echoed.  
The power.... The opportunity.... To gain the Matrix and return as a conqueror, as the first King of Cybertron...  
Everything he ever wanted...  
  
Aidia looked up. She could see the Crusaders. And... the Decepticons?  
What were they-  
Scourges hand was extended. Aidia gasped as she realized the only thing that could possibly mean. Magnus was hesitant. She prayed to primus, Please no, please-  
He took Scourges hand and shook it.  
And at that instant, deep in her spark, something happened. She knew that despite her hopes, her attempts, and her wishes to the contrary, Aidia knew Magnus was gone forever.  
And she wept again.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED  
  
**Afternote:  
WOOOOOO NEW RID2 FIC POSTING RECORD! Who Da Fwiff! ^^  
Here's the latest enjoy. Its going to get worse before it gets better....  
  
Next Episode: A monster of unseen power...


End file.
